Stand in your Arms
by Zaikia
Summary: Shinra gets more than they bargained for when a hot-headed and swearing-like-a-sailor girl appears out of nowhere.


**Stand in your Arms**

**Summary: **Shinra gets more than they bargained for when a hot-headed and swearing-like-a-sailor girl appears out of nowhere.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day in the Shinra building.

People went here and there, doing their daily duties. Nothing had really been interesting for a few weeks, absolutely nothing. The SOLDIERs of Shinra were minding their own business and suddenly, it was interrupted by a loud (almost feminine) scream.

"Was that Zack?" Genesis questions, his nose in his favorite book, _Loveless. _

"Sounded like him." Angeal replied simply, gazing over at the silver-haired man, who was relaxing against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Angeal could almost think he was asleep because his features looked so peaceful.

"ANGEAL!" Zack screamed, flailing his limbs as he rushed into the room, clinging to Angeal's leg and anime-like tears rolling down his face.

Angeal sighed heavily, sweat-dropping. "Yes Zack?"

"Someone stole my Materia!" Zack wailed. "I worked so hard on that Fire and Lightning and now IT'S GONE!"

Angeal was about to speak, but then Sephiroth's PHS went off. His emerald eyes opened and he reached down, grabbed it and answered. "Yes? This is him. Yes, we'll be right there." He hung up and slipped his PHS into his pocket. "Lazard wants us in his office ASAP." He glanced down at Zack and raised a silver eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

"Someone stole my Materia!" Zack wailed.

Angeal sighed heavily once again and pried the sobbing SOLDIER off, dragging him with them as they headed to Lazard's office.

"So glad you could come." Lazard spoke when they arrived. "What's Zack's problem?"

"Someone stole his Materia." Angeal replied, patting the puppy's spiky hair as he sobbed.

"Pity." Lazard said. "Now then, off to business. It seems we have an intruder in the building." He turned the computer screen around and pressed the enter button. The four men watched as a dark figure jumped out from the vents and hid behind a wall as a 3rd class came by. The figure cloths lined the SOLDIER and then when he was knocked out, the figure took something and then ran off. "The 3rd class noticed the figure stole a pouch of Gil from him and his gun."

"Any details?" Genesis asks.

"None so far. I've been told just to look out for a suspicious character." Lazard replied.

"Alright, we'll keep a look out."

All of a sudden, the alarms went off. "It seems the intruder has struck again." Lazard spoke and then they heard two gunshots.

The SOLDIERs hurried to the scene and they came upon two wounded 3rd classes, with the figure standing between them, a gun in their hand and a rifle with the strap over their shoulder. The figure was a girl and she didn't look any older than 18, with waist-length jet black hair with chunks of her hair dyed red and blue. Her hair was spiky at the top, like Cloud's, and all they could see was her left eye, which was a bright red.

She wore a pair of tattered black baggy pants, a white tank top and fingerless elbow-high gloves with black boots. She had an x-shaped scar on her left cheek and dirt, bruises and cuts all over her bare skin. "Stay right where you are." Sephiroth ordered.

The girl stared at him for a moment and then bolted down the hallway like a bat out of hell. "You two, stay here! Angeal and I are going after her!" the General shouted and he and Angeal ran after the girl. They had the girl in their sights, but she was fast.

Suddenly, the girl came to a dead end with a hallway going to her right. She whipped around to face the two, glaring at them with her uncovered eye. "Stay right there, you have nowhere to go." Angeal commanded.

The girl glanced down the hallway and her lips curled into a smirk. She looked back at the men as she holstered her gun in her belt and then gave them the finger. She turned and ran down the hallway. "Stop!" Angeal shouted when they ran after her down the hallway. The girl got close enough to the window at the end and leaped/jumped, breaking through the window.

The two came to the end and watched her flip in the air and landing on her feet at the very bottom, making a small crater. She looked up at them and smirked and then ran off.

The two men glanced at each other.

"What the hell was _that_?"

...

"Let me repeat what you said General." President Shinra spoke. "The girl jumped through the window and landed on her two feet at the very bottom, no injuries whatsoever?"

"None sir." Sephiroth replied.

"Either the girl has been training or she was some experiment." Angeal spoke. "No human being could've done that without some sort of physical peak."

"I see." Shinra replied. "Very well, go after the girl and I want her captured, alive. Wound her if you have to, but I want her alive."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Jessie glanced around the corner, seeing the SOLDIERs. "Ha…..so fate decides to bring me here huh?" she whispered to herself. "No matter; they can't catch me." She grabbed the fire escape and climbed up to the roof, jumping across rooftops until a light was shined on her.

"Stay where you are! You are under arrest!" the redhead, Reno shouted from the helicopter.

Jessie grinned. "Oh, I don't think so." She whispered and cocked her rifle, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the blade of the chopper and it failed. She watched as the chopper slowly went down and then she heard it crash, seeing a small fireball from where it crashed. "And bingo!" swinging the rifle over her shoulder, she continued to jump across rooftops. She finally came to the exit and smirked, jumping to the ground and heading for it.

But then a small missile exploded the ground in front of her and it sent her flying backwards, hitting the ground harshly. Jessie coughed from the smoke and debris. "Fuck….I was almost there."

"Almost where?" a deep male voice questioned and Jessie had no doubt who the voice belonged to.

"Almost to my escape." Jessie replied as she jumped up, facing the silver-haired man. "Get real Sephiroth, you would never fight a woman."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

"Hmm, on the contrary _General_," she spat. "I know _everything _about you and you know _nothing _about yourself."

"I would watch my choice of words if I were you." He spoke, drawing Masamune.

Jessie glanced down at the seven foot long katana and then lifted her uncovered red eye to glare up at him. "You gonna kill me?"

"My orders are to capture you alive."

"Shinra _lapdog_." She snarled and then pulled out a Smoke Bomb, throwing it on the ground and smoke covered the entire area. "Of course you would follow Shinra's orders, that's who you are." She spoke.

Sephiroth kept his ears open. All of a sudden, he heard a whizzing noise and dodged a bullet as it threatened to go through his head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe I _should _kill you and get it over with before you do something stupid." The girl spoke angrily. "However, that can wait! I call upon Ifrit! Hellfire!" she shouted and the entire place rumbled as the smoke faded away and Ifrit roared when his master called him. "Ifrit, attack him with Hellfire!"

_Too easy. _The silver-haired General thought and readied Masamune, charging towards Ifrit. He slashed upwards, causing Ifrit to roar out.

_Damnit! _Jessie thought and all of a sudden, a blue line cut her diagonally across her torso, Sephiroth appearing behind her. Her uncovered eye was wide and then blood erupted from her torso. She gave a low gasp and then collapsed to the ground.

"Ha, g-guess I was right…." She spoke and he turned to her. He looked down at the wounded girl as SOLDIERs came down to arrest her. She smirked up at him. "Shinra _lapdog_." And then she passed out.


End file.
